


There By My Side

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: When Life Leads You Home [3]
Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accident, Comfort, F/M, Mentions of a bank heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter asks Rose out, she agrees and he sets off to make plans. What he didn't expect was for Rose to be in an accident and spending their night in a hospital. But he always has a backup plan up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There By My Side

Rose glared at Peter as sat at the kitchen table, going over some case files. It had been five months since he moved in and while Rose enjoyed his company, some of his habits were less than enjoyable.

“Peter?”

“Aye?”

“You finished the last of the milk, again.”

Looking up from his file, have her a guilty look. “I’m sorry.” It hadn’t been the first time, or second time this happened and she had warned him the last time that if it happened again, she wasn’t going to feed him anymore. He couldn’t have that. “I’ll go and get some, right now.” Peter told her as he stood up. “Do we need anything else?”

Rose let out a soft sigh, shaking her head. “You’re busy, I’ll go.”

“It’s fine. Could use a break from the files.”

“Are you sure?”

“Rose, its fine. I don’t mind. Besides, it’s my fault we’re out of milk.” Grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, he slipped it on before going over to the fridge and taking the list Rose had on there. “Anything else that’s not on the list?”

“No. Thank you, for going. Be careful out there, yeah? It’s late.”

“I carry a gun, I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have it on now, do you?” She asked quietly, her eyes wide with the possible scenarios that could happen with him carrying a weapon.

“No, I don’t. I have it in the safe.” Going over to her, Peter pressed a kiss to her forehead before running his fingers over her arm gently. “I’ll be back soon.” He grabbed his keys from the counter and headed out of the flat, whistling as he walked out.

Rose smiled fondly as the door closed behind him, before heading down the hall to her room. It had been an adjustment to living with Peter but Rose found it was comforting to have someone living with her. When she had told her parents, they had been supportive of Peter living with her, and Jackie made them come over at least twice a month for either lunch or dinner. Jackie kept asking Rose what happened with Peter, why he was staying with her, but Rose wouldn’t tell her. If Peter wanted to tell her, he would.

After changing into her pajamas, she made her way back into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t happy with Peter living with her, but she would never tell him as much. She had to keep reminding herself of why he was staying with her. He had had his heart broken. No matter how many times he hinted at the possibility of the two of them dating, she gently deflected the hints. She didn’t want to lose her best mate. But then again, would she? Peter was such an amazing guy and she felt lucky that he fancied her. But he also had a knack of going after something with all of his heart. He was all or nothing sort of bloke. Could he make her happy though?

An hour later she was pulled from her book when Peter came back into the flat, carrying quite a few bags. More than what was necessary for the list she had on the fridge. Moving from the couch, Rose went over to him and took some of the bags from him.

“Did you buy out the store?” She teased him as she moved into the kitchen.

“No. Bloody store has too many things in too many different places.” He muttered as he followed her into the kitchen.

“I do appreciate that you went.” She told him as she unloaded the bags on the counter. “You got milk though, right?”

“Aye, I got milk.” He told her as he put said item in the fridge before walking over to her, handing her the flowers he got for her. “I also got these.”

Rose turned to look at what he was holding, a smile appearing on her lips. “These are lovely. Thank you.” Taking the flowers from him, Rose breathed their scent in, her smile widening. “Oh, I hope I have a vase. I think the last time I got flowers was for my birthday four years ago.” She told him as she dug around in the cabinets for a vase. Spotting one, she climbed onto the counter to get it from the top shelf in the cabinet.

“Let me get it before you fall.” Peter walked over and reached over her, taking it down from the shelf.

“I would have been fine.” She told him as she took the vase from him as she climbed down from the counter. “But thank you, for getting it down.” Rose pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before moving over to the sink to fix the flowers.

“You’re welcome.” Peter watched her for a few moments before moving back to where he left the groceries to finish putting them away.

“Why did you buy so much at the store? I was going to go on Saturday for the shopping.”

“Thought I could make dinner for you tomorrow night.”

Rose bit back a grin as she looked over at him. “Yeah?”

“Aye. If you want.”

“I’d like that. Are you sure tomorrow is okay though? It’s Friday night.”

“And? We usually spend Friday nights together. I asked you to think about giving me a chance, I’m hoping you’ll say yes now.”

Rose let out a small sigh as she looked over at him. He wasn’t the same person he had been five months ago, that she could tell. He was more relaxed, at ease with everything. He hadn’t mentioned Natalie at all since he had arrived and it didn’t seem as though she had contacted him. “If I say yes to you, you have to promise me that no matter what we’ll always be best mates.”

“Aye, I promise.”

“Then fine, you can make me dinner tomorrow. Just don’t go burning anything.”

“That was one time, in Uni. I’ve learned how to cook since then.” He muttered, giving her a sullen look.

“I’m sorry.” She grinned, going over to wrap her arms around him in a hug. “I’m only teasing you.”

Peter grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll remember that.”

When Rose texted Peter the next day at four, letting him know she would be late that night, he let out a sigh. He knew she wouldn’t back out, not when she had told him that morning that she was looking forward to their date that night. He just hoped everything was okay. After Uni, Rose had joined her father at Torchwood, Special Operations they called it. All of the work they did was classified but they worked mostly with the police on difficult cases. He texted her back, asking her to let him know when she was on her way before he set his phone back down on his desk.

Peter left the precinct a few minutes after five and made the drive over to the flat. He hadn’t heard from her and figured she would be home around six or seven. By six, he still hadn’t heard from her and sent her another message, just to make sure she was okay. By eight, he’s on the phone with Jake who is telling him about an accident, Rose is okay, injured, but okay. By two minutes past, he’s out the door and speeding over to the Torchwood hospital where Rose is being treated. By quarter past, he’s making his way into the room Rose was in, Jake leading him.

“It was a bank heist, Rose went in as a negotiator. There was a bomb, we didn’t know. She was getting everyone away from it when it went off, she was thrown against a wall.”

“Was anyone else hurt?” Peter asked softly, looking over to the sleeping Rose.

“No, she was able to move everyone.”

“Thanks for calling me, Jake.”

“It’s no problem. She kept asking for you. Pete was here, he went to get Jackie.”

“Aye. How long has she been out?”

“Not long. Owen said she was fine to sleep. He wants to keep her overnight.”

Peter moved and sat in the chair next to Rose’s bed, holding her hand between both of his. “Can I stay with her?”

Jake nodded his head, watching Peter. “Should be fine. Owen won’t say anything.”

Around half an hour after he got there, Pete arrived with Jackie, who was making a ruckus. Peter stood up just as the pair walked into the room, watching as Jackie went right over to Rose.

“Peter.” Pete shook hands with his daughter’s best friend before looking over at the young woman. “How is she?”

“She’s been asleep since before I got here. Owen said it was normal. Hopefully she’ll sleep through the night.”

“Someone should stay with her, just in case.”

“I can, Jackie. I know you have Tony to worry about.”

Jackie turned and looked at Peter, finally realizing he was there. “Oh Peter! Thank you, sweetheart. That would be lovely.”

“It’s no problem, Jackie. I’d feel better if I knew she was all right during the night.”

Jackie and Pete shared a glance, which caused Jackie to grin before turning her attention back on her daughter. Peter left the room a few minutes later, letting the family have time together. He sat in the waiting room next to Tony who was being watched by Mickey.

“What happened, Mickey?” He asked quietly as Tony fell asleep laying against him. He already heard it from Jake, but now he wanted to hear it from Mickey. “Why did this happen to Rose?”

“She was protecting a kid, who was there with his mum. She had moved them both away and was trying her best to defuse the bomb. Owen said she’ll be fine. Sore for a while though.”

Peter nodded his head a bit, trying not to move too much. All that mattered was that Rose would be okay and that no one else was hurt. When Pete and Jackie came out a while later, Pete picked Tony up while Jackie hugged Peter.

“You call us if there are any changes.”

“I will, Jackie.”

After everyone left, Peter made his way back into the room and settled in on the recliner chair that was sitting next to the bed. He dimmed the light after making sure Rose was still asleep. He was woken up at two in the morning by a weight pressing against his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Rose curled up against him, her head resting against his chest. He knew she must be in pain, laying like this and didn’t want her to be uncomfortable, or make her injuries worse. “Rose?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered quietly, wincing as she moved around.

“We need to get you back in bed.” He told her softly as he sat up a bit, making sure Rose was secure in his arms. After standing up, he helped her up and got her back into the bed.

“I don’t want to be alone.” She told him softly as she settled back in the bed.

“I’ll be right here, in the chair.” He pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling the blankets over her.

“Lay with me, please? There is room.”

“Can you shift back to this side of the bed? I don’t want to interfere with your IV.” After Rose shifted over, Peter walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in carefully, letting her settle against his side. “Are you feeling okay?”

“The pain medicine is helping a bit. I’m sorry about dinner.”

Peter chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head. “If you wanted out of it, you could have said.” He teased her.

“I didn’t. I was very upset that I was going to be late.” She told him, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Rose, all that matters to me is that you’re okay. Dinner can be whenever.” He glanced down to see that her eyes were closed. “Owen said we can take you home tomorrow, or today, depending on how you look at it. That’s the most important thing to me.”

“At least this will be an interesting story to tell the grandkids one day.” Rose mumbled out as she fell back to sleep.

Peter grinned before closing his eyes, feeling better that he had been able to talk to her, make sure she was okay. Though, he wasn’t sure if she would remember her comment to him in the morning, no matter how much he wanted her to.

By late afternoon, Peter was able to take Rose back to the flat and while Jackie and Pete got her settled into bed, Peter called in to his Capitan, asking for a few days leave so he could stay home with Rose. Once he was set, he stayed in the living room, wanting to give Rose some space to spend time with Jackie and Pete. Jackie came out a few minutes later, telling him Rose was looking for him.

“Does she need something? Is she in pain?”

“No, she just wants to spend time with you. Pete and I are going to take off. I’ll be back day after tomorrow to check in.” Jackie told him as she turned around to head back to her daughter’s room.

“Aye, I’ll be in, in a minute.” Peter told her as she walked back into Rose’s room. Going over to the fridge, he grabbed two bottles of water before heading into Rose’s room. Pete and Jackie stayed for a few more minutes before leaving, telling them both to call if anything happened.

“You don’t have to sit all the way over there.” Rose told him before taking a sip of water. “Mum and Dad are gone, you can sit on the bed with me.”

Peter moved from the armchair that was stationed across from her bed, letting out a low chuckle. “As much as your mum likes me, I don’t know how much she would like me if she knew we were dating.”

“We haven’t even gone on one date, Peter.” Rose mused, a tired grin on her face.

“Aye, semantics.” He told her, settling down on the bed next to her. “How is your back?”

“Hurts, quite a bit. Owen said it would be about a week before I felt any better. I’m just glad I only bruised it.” Leaning her head against his shoulder, she let out a sigh. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I want to take care of you, nothing to thank me for.” His voice think with emotion. “Get some rest, love. I’ll be right here.”

Later that night, Peter ended up making Rose the dinner he had planned for the night before and they ate together in her room as they watched a movie. Rose had kissed him once dinner was over and they were finishing the movie, letting him know their date was the best first date she had ever been on, even if it had to be postponed.


End file.
